poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Next town/journey to the next stop
Here's how the next town and the journey to the next stop goes in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. keep walking down the tracks Nyx: Can't believe we're off the train again! Skyla: And now we're trying to catch up to the trains again! Zoe Trent: And we have to walk! whimpers I hate when stuff like this happens! Minka Mark: So, what do we do when we get to the next town? Zeñorita: We just have to find a police station or the Sheriff and see if we can't get a ride to the next stop for the trains. Snowdrop: Sounds like a plan. Sunil Nevla: Likewise. Penny Ling: Let's just hurry. Skyla: Now that we know the Dazzlings are onboard, we have to get back on before they do something to Brian! Russel Ferguson: Yeah! Pepper Clark: Then we must catch those trains! run down the track a while, they reach a town Zoe Trent: Look, a town! We're saved! crazy Nyx: Let's find a sheriff's office! run to the town Skyla: There's the sheriff! to the sheriff's office Come on! Snowdrop: after her reach the sheriff's office Sheriff: Can I help you? Nyx: We've been thrown off our train! Sheriff: Well take a seat and tell me all about it. little later, after they've explained their story Nyx: And now we need a lift to the next trains' stop, so we can get back on. Sheriff: I see. Skyla: You think you have someone who can give us a lift? Sheriff: Yes. I can have my deputy take you to the next station. then board a police car as the deputy drives away return to the trains Twilight: Where could those foals be? Rarity: I just hope they're alright. Blythe: And the pets. I know that Zoe can't always keep calm in most of these situations. Brian: Ah, I'm sure she's fine. Cadance: sighs Shining Armor: What's wrong, honey? Cadance: I'm getting worried about Skyla. Shining Armor: She'll be fine, she's with Nyx, Snowdrop, and Zeñorita. They're smart foals. Cadance: Alright then. Blackie: But at least now you know Skyla was telling the truth. Cadance: Yes, to well up tears My poor filly. I should've listened to her. sniffs And now, she's off the train because of me. weeps Blackie: Don't cry, Cadance. Cadance: It's my fault. Blackie: It's not your fault. Sure you didn't listen, but it doesn't mean you were the one that caused Skyla to end up off the train. Brian: Yeah, if anyone's to blame, it's those damn sirens and Sunset Shimmer. Spongebob: phone I understand, thank you. Bye. up phone Officer Drake and some of the other police have set off along the Daylight Special and Silver Streak's route to search for them. Squidward: That's good. Cadance: I hope they find Skyla. Yuna: Do you think Snowdrop will be alright, Mama? Princess Luna: I'm not sure, sweetie. But I hope she's alright. Yuna: I do too. return to the others as the car continues to the trains' next stop Snowdrop: How much longer? Deputy: Don't worry, we're almost there. soon reach the station Skyla: out Thank you for your help. Deputy: Anytime. Nyx: Right, let's find the trains. then race into the the station Zoe Trent: her paws Zeñorita: Something wrong, mi amigo? Zoe Trent: Just waiting. Nyx: Look! see the 2 trains Minka Mark: The trains! Vinnie Terrio: Let's go! race up to the Daylight Special and board the train Conductor: Board! got on just in time the trains leave the station Skyla: Let's get to our coach suite and find Blackie. they continue on, something appears behind them and then they're knocked out Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes